Amor de Época
by Rumys
Summary: Año 1736 un amor que desde la antiguedad puede ser intenso y a la vez proihibido... quereis mas datos pues leed...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Todos los personajes de este fan fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, bueno y lo típico... A lo que vamos espero que os guste mucho, lo escrí una dia que la inspiración llegó de improvisto._

_Mandadme mucho Review por qur si no no la continuo... Unbeso para todos y a disfrutar que hace calor jjejejejej. ya comienzo... ;)_

La enorme sala estaba repleta de personalidades... no era de extrañar, era el cumpleaños de la princesa... los vestidos abultados y los extrabagantes trajes eran de la epoca, sin duda, del año 1736 sencillamente la corte se divertia en exagerados banquetes una fiesta tras otra, la clasica música resonaba en la enorme sala, las parejas bailaban al son de la música dando vueltas y vueltas. Entre la multitud aparecieron dos muchachos de dieciocho años uno bestia un formal traje blanco con bolantes en las mangas y el otro un trage negro como el carbón. Los dos muchachos observaban a la gente que reia y bailaba por todo el salón.

Un criado se acercó a ellos y tras hacer una reverencia les dijo:

-Señores les importaria decirme vuestros nombres por favor.

El chico del traje blanco se quitó la capa que llevaba y mostro su oscuro pelo y sus ojos azules al criado con una sonrisa les contestó:

-Somos los señores Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

El criado miró una lista que reposaba en una de sus manos y les hizo una señal para que entrasen.

-Biembenidos al baile señoritos.

Entraron y de nuevo observaron a su alrededor.

-Jeje, nos llama señoritos... tampoco somos tan jóvenes no? tenemos nuestros dieciocho años ya.

-No se como me has convencido Blaise, no me gustan absolutamente nada estas fiestas.

El aludido miró a su rubio amigo, divertido por su amarga expresión.

-Draco, nunca puedes negarte a una celebración donde puedas conocer a una joven, bella y rica... mujer.

Los ojos grises de Draco se cerraron por un segundo y después miró a su amigo.

-Como podria dudarlo, solamente has venido para intentar cortejar a una mujer... que bulgar eres.

Blaise ignoró por completo el comentario, se acercarón a la multitud y comenzaron a hablar de la política del pais y de las guerras que se sucedian y de cosas que a Draco le interesaba y a Blaise le aburrian.

Llevaban ya mas de dos horas en el baile, cansado, Draco se acercó a su amigo que coqueteaba "sutilmente" con una muchacha blanca como la nieve, seguramente a causa del maquillage que se habria puesto.

La muchacha se marchó en cuanto vió acercarse Draco, el cual tenia una cara bastante seria.

-Draco como no cambies la cara las vas a asustar a todas- dijo Blaise cuando este se acercó.

-No te das cuenta... son todas...

-Bellas, exquisitas, ricas...

-Aburridas, tontas y mortalmente pálidas.

-Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Me pasa que he hablado con todas y son extremadamente formales... no piensan por ellas solas no se rebelan... no tienen personalidad alguna y estoy seguro de que no han leido un libro en su vida.

-Ay! amigo amigo lo que ocurre es que no las entiendes... ellas han sido educadas tal y como deben de ser para encontrar a un marido... sumisas, tontas, y estar siempre guapas sino no sirven de nada... (n/a no sabeis cuanto me costó escribir esto.. es que yo soy muy feminista pero necesitaba poner estas asquerosas calificaciones de machista para dar mas enfasi a lo que pasa después...)

El rubio miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo.

-Me estas diciendo que las mujeres solo sirven para estar guapas y para que tu estes agusto cuando te las lleves a la cama? En serio es increible que tengas esos pensamientos tan cabernicolas... estamos en una sociedad avanzada y tu solo piensas en tonterias de vejestorios que estan como una regadera.

-No son vejestorios como una regadera son nuestros antepasados que...

Blaise miró a su amigo que ya no lo escuchaba, siguió la vista hasta donde él miraba y entre la multitud vió a una muchacha que acaba de entra... o al menos acababan de verla. La muchacha miraba a un lado y a otro, esperando el mejor momento para poder marcharse su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un difícil moño, mechones rizados caían por la parte de detrás del peinado, en lo alto de su pelo tenía un gancho de una rosa roja, su vestido era de colores cálidos un rojo suave y unos acabados en rosa. El corset que aprisionaba su cintura y sus pechos parecia que le apretasen demasiado ya que de vez en cuando respiraba profundamente para coger aire, sus hombros estaban casi destapados solo se veian en el final de su suave cuello, el cual estaba decorado con una fina gargantilla de plata; las mangas del vestido terminaban en finos bolantes blancos.

Giró sobre si misma escrutando a las personas que la rodeaban, cuando giró se vió una pequeña cola del vestido que arrastraba en el suelo, de uno de sus pequeños bolsillos sacó un reloj y lo miró atentamente luego fue retrocediendo poco a poco hacia una puerta lateral.

-Te quejabas de que solo me fijaba en una cosa y tu precisamente te fijas en esa que es bastante bella.

-No me estaba fijando en lo guapa o fea que es sino en su comportamiento... no te das cuenta, parece que se retira.

-Tampoco le veo nada extraño seguramente se sentirá indispuesta o algo por el estilo.

-Esperame aqui voy a seguirla.

-Pe...pero

Draco puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y por primera vez en toda la noche... y en varios dias sonrió.

-Tranquilo se que no estarás solo cuando me vaya... sabes estar acompañado.

Continuará...

_R.:¿Qué os ha gustado? espero que sí... bueno lo dicho continuad leyendo que la cos se pondrá interesante... Nada un besazo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo.;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_**Hola lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza pero tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, bueno lo de siempre que estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling y que espero que os guste. Pero el nombre en este caso apellido de Galia es mio,miio y mio quien lo quiera utilizar que me pida permiso.**_

-Tranquilo se que no estarás solo cuando me vaya... sabes estar acompañado.

La muchacha castaña había salido poco a poco de la sala... Draco la siguió sin demora y la encontró en el enormemente largo pasillo de la mansión, la chica entró en una habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Se acercó intentando no hacer el menor ruido y espió por la rendija que quedaba abierta de la puerta miró adentro pero no vió mucho; iba a abrir un poco más, cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con la muchacha que lo miraba totalmente seria con sus expresivos ojos color miel. Draco se quedó helado y los segundos pasaron lentamente para los dos, el muchacho se percató subitamente de que la chica llevaba unos libros en su regazo, miró la sala que había tras ella y vió que era una... ¡¿biblioteca?!

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Inconscientemente sonrieron también a la vez, Draco se quedó observandola mientras sonreia, el nunca se había fijado en ninguna muchacha en especial, para él todas eran bastante ignorantes en la vida y en la inteligencia, tambien entendia que no era por su culpa sino por esas tradiciones tan estúpidas de su época en la que era normal ser enseñadas para ser una mujer perfecta para un marido que la mayoria de las veces no las merecían, aprendiendo toda la infancia... para nada; sin embargo ella tenía un extraño poder que lo atraía como a un imán.

- Estooo... ya se que no es de mi incumbencia pero si te llevas esos libros estarás robando en la biblioteca privada del rey.

La muchacha miró los tres libros que tenía en las mano, después miró al muchacho y contestó dudando.

-Bueno yo... en realidad no los iba a robar sino a leer y despues devolverlos.

Draco la miró sorprendido, ¿había dicho leer? ¿esos tres enormes libros que no tendrían menos de quinientas páginas cada uno?

-¿Leerlos? pero si hay una fiesta como es que... además no te daría tiempo...

Se interrumpió cuando oyó a lo lejos pasos simétricos, probablemente soldados que hacían guardia; si los pillaban allí, ella con libros de la biblioteca y ellos solos podrían castigarlos severamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a la muchacha de la cintura y entraron a la biblioteca cerrando destrás de ellos, desafortunadamente no cerraron bien y la puerta quedó de nuevo entreabierta.

Se escondieron detrás de una de las estanterías y esperaron. Los soldados encontraron la puerta entreabierta y entraron.

-¿Hay alguien?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Seguramente la dejaron abierta esta mañana cierralá con llave y ya está, ya ha terminado nuestro turno.

Aceptando la idea de su compañero salieron de nuevo al pasillo y cerraron con llave la puerta y continuaron con su guardia.

Separandose por fin de la silueta de la muchacha se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla... sin éxito, suspiró apenado... si no hubiese ido no le se vería ahora encerrado con esa muchacha.

-Está cerrado ¿verdad?

La calmada y suave voz de la muchacha le sobresaltó.

-Si... creo que sí... no nos queda otra que quedarnos aquí.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la biblioteca y cerró los ojos cansado... su amigo seguramente se iría cuando viese que no volvía pensando seguramente que se había acostado con la muchacha... pufff que previsible era su amigo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo derrepente la muchacha que se sentaba en la otra punta de la mesa y dejaba los libros en la mesa.-si mi padre me encuentra aquí... y encima con un muchacho... seguro que me manda a un convento... ho dios mio que haria yo en un conbento

Draco sonrió, realmente esa muchacha era bien rara.

-Tranquila mañana cuando vayan a abrir nos escondemos y cuando nadie nos vea... nos vamos.

Los ojos de la joven miraron al joven, el cual sonreia aun.

-Espero señor que no esté pensando nada indecente.

-Por supuesto que no... además le agradecería que no me llamase señor solo tengo dieciocho años... mi nombre es Draco... Draco Malfoy.

La chica abrio los ojos de par en par.

-Vos sois, ¿Draco Malfoy?

-¿Has oido hablar de mi?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si mi padre habla mucho de tu familia dice que sois muy valientes...-la muchacha sonrió- y también escurridizos, mi padre afirma que no sois fácil de encontrar.

-Sí así es mi familia escurridiza como las serpientes- Draco puso los pies en la mesa y colocó sus manos tras su cabeza.- veo que sabeis mucho de mí y de mifamilia; sin embargo yo no se nada de vos.

-Bu... bueno yo tampoco soy muy conocida... mi nombre es...-la muchacha dudó un momento, pero Draco no se percató solo estaba pendiente del nombre, de aquel rostro hermoso- Hermione... Galia- dijo después de dudar de nuevo.

...º...º...º...º...º...º...º...º...

_**Os gusta, espero que sí muchas gracias por los comentarios... un besazo**_

_**Rumys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Holaaaa!! que tal gente? espero que bien, bueno espero que os este gustando este fic que escribí a una velocidad de vertigo jejje..._

-Bu... bueno yo tampoco soy muy conocida... mi nombre es...-la muchacha dudó un momento, pero Draco no se percató solo estaba pendiente del nombre, de aquel rostro hermoso- Hermione... Galia- dijo después de dudar de nuevo.

-Un nombre hermoso como la dueña... sabes te llamas igual que la princesa de este castillo... sin embargo aun no he tenido el honor de conocerla... solo cambia el apellido el tuyo es Galia el suyo es Granger.

-Jejeje- la sonrisa nerviosa de Hermione resonó por la habitación- si una coincidencia.

-Por cierto por que te ibas a llevar esos libros?

Se levantó del asiento y se sentó frente a Hermione provocando un cosquilleo a la muchacha cuando se colocó frente a ella.

-Pu...pues ya se lo dije antes; son para leerlos.

El rubio la miró con una ceja levantada, cogió entre sus manos los libros y los observó un momento.

- Y te ibas a leer... Historia de un nuevo mundo, filosofía en la grecia antigua... y Allan Poe (n/a lo se, lo se... Edgar Allan Poe vivió y por tanto escribió entre los años 1809 y desapareció en 1849, pero como me gusta mucho este poeta pues lo he tenido que poner... Sorry ;) )- son lecturas muy avanzadas para..-Draco paró de hablar al ver el rostro de ira de la muchacha.

-¡Me estás diciendo que una mujer no está al nivel de esta clase de lecturas! es eso lo que dices.

-Bueno... no es lo que quisiese decir, pero esque la mayoría de mugeres no leen esta clase de libros.

-No me conoces... pero te diré una cosa yo no soy como las demás mugeres, no soy tonta, ni una mujer que se deja destruir por un insignificante hombre con la cartera llena.

Los ojos grises del muchacho la observaron asombrado.

-Ya lo veo, veo que no eres como las demás y doy gracias a dios por que quise seguirte.

Hermione abrió la boca.

-¡¿Me seguiste?!

-Sí y menos mal que te seguí sino no te hubiese conocido.

Al escuchar sus propias palabras los dos se sonrojaron.

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos las horas, no volvieron a hablar despues del comentario del joven, de vez en cuando cruzaban alguna mirada y súbitamente desviaban sus ojos hasta otro punto.

Solo faltaba una hora para que amaneciese y para que abriesen la biblioteca.

Hermione se estaba asfixiando con el apretado corset que llevaba se levantó de la silla y se lo desabrochó.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo un nervioso Draco.

-Es que me estoy ahogando con este asqueroso trage, por favor ayudame solo quiero aflojarlo, un poco y volver a respirar como toda la gente.

Draco se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la espalda de la chica, con manos temblorosas comenzó a desatar las largas cuerdas rojas del corset, intentaba por todos los medios no tocarla, porque aunque sabia que aquella chica estaba destinada a él y él a ella, era una muger de la corte y por lo caro que debia ser el traje, una dama muy rica, y seguro que ya tendría algún prometido. Terminó de desabrocharlo, y oyó como Hermione respiraba profundamente aliviada.

Se dió la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de él muy próxima a su rostro, no podía alejarse... contemplaba sus ojos como si fuesen necesarios para su supervivencia, mirandose aun se acercaron el uno al otro respirando el mismo aire y el mismo ser, sus labios se rozaron suavemente pero no cerraron los ojos, necesitaban comprender que les estaba pasando, sin embargo, al final sus parpados cayeron y profundizaron el beso.

Hermione pasó sus manos por el suave cuello de Draco, este colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha y otra en la cabeza de ella, aprisionando sus labios contra los de la muchacha. El beso pasó a caricias que estremecían sus cuerpos.

Las ágiles manos de Draco desabotonaron del todo el corset de Hermione, esta alarmada se separó bruscamente de un sorprendido Draco.

-Para esto me segiste...- Hermione aun intentaba recuperarse, repirando hondo.

-No... yo no...

-No déjalo estar.

Un giro de llaves les llamó la atención y se escondieron de nuevo tras una de las estanterías.

-Sí creo que tienes razón... veo incorrecto que la princesa no se presentase en el baile... encima siendo en nombre de ella.- La aguda voz de una muger mayor llegó a los oidos de ellos los cuales respiraban aun con dificultad.

-Pero sabes lo peor es que su padre la ha estado buscando toda la noche y no la han encontrado.

Draco miró asustado a Hermione que observaba con el cejo fruncido a las dos criadas.

-Malditas cotillas- pensó Hermione.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos primero a la cocina antes de ordenar los libros de la princesa.

Oyeron como los pasos de las sirvientas se alejaban de allí, Hermione salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca pero una fuerte mano la cogió del antebrazo antes de salir de la sala.

-Dime que no eres la princesa...-dijo un suplicante Draco.

Hermione no contestó.

-Hermione... Galia, ese no es tu apellido verdad... me has mentido.

-No se de que me estás hablando... y ahora suéltame debo irme ya.

-Quiero verte de nuevo.- dijo suplicante Draco _"si mi padre me viese suplicando..."_

-Yo creo que no es lo correcto...

-Por favor.

-Te contestaré por carta...

Soltandose por fin la castaña salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

_Bueno con esto y un bizcocho me despido jejeje (paranollas mias jeje) para GaretClaus eso del queso y que termines de una vez los fan fics que la paciencia tiene límite juajuajua (risa de maniaca)_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Rumys sale ante sus lectoras llorando y diciendo a moco tendido: LO SIENTOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

_En serio lo siento mucho mucho mucho por haber tardado tanto en publicar pero estaba esperando a que pusiesen otra vez internet... Por cierto este capítulo no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo asi que tendrá un montón de faltas, lo siento tambien por eso os prometo que el proximo capítulo vendrá corregido._

Soltandose por fin la castaña salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Los días pasaron y la carta no llegaba, Draco ya no comia, no dormía y solo pensaba en ella... era una extraña obsesión que carcomía su corazón y lo destrozaba poco a poco. Ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba en su habitación y pensando en ella... si realmente ella era la princesa y lo habia mentido... lo podrían detener perfectamente y matarlo.

El toc toc de la puerta lo sacó de su angustiosa conversación mental.

-Adelante!

Por la puerta entró su amigo con una sonrisa en la cara, que se borró súbitamente cuando vió el pálido rostro de su amigo.

-No me vas a contar que ocurrió en es fiesta, que ahora estás como un fantásma de un lado a otro?

Draco negó con la cabeza, avatido.

-Draco ya no comes, no duermes y no sales de esta habitación desde hace dos semanas se puede saber que te pasa.

-Estoy angustiado...-contestó por fin con una voz comida por el miedo y la tristeza.

-¿por qué?

-Uff, de acuerdo te lo contaré... te acuerdas de la noche de la fiesta real.

Blaise asintió.

-Bueno cuando seguí a la muchacha me la encontré en la biblioteca real... el caso es que en una cosa y otra aparecieron unos guardias y a mi no se me ocurrió otra cosa que escondernos en la biblioteca.

-Pero qué hacia ella en una biblioteca?

-Se estaba llevando unos libros para leerlos- Tras ver la cara de asombro de su amigo continuó- el caso es que los guardias, sin darse cuenta nos encerraron, me dijo que se llamaba Hermione Galia, luego llegó el amanecer y se desbrochó un poco el corset porque se estaba ahogando y como yo la ayudé el caso es que nos besamos y cuando iba a pasar algo más discutimos, vinieron unas sirvientas y comenzaron a decir que esa era la biblioteca de la princesa y que ella no había aparecido en toda la noche que el Rey la estubo buscando, luego ella se iba a marchar y le dije de vernos de nuevo y ella me mandaría una carta... lo peor es que le pregunté si era ella la princesa y no me contestó.

Blaise había pasado de cara divertida a cara de enorme sorpresa.

-No te das cuenta- Continuó Draco- es probable que alla besado a la princesa... me podrían matar y sin embargo no me importa Blaise, lo único que me importa es que ella me manda una carta.

-No se que decirte...- el moreno se rascó la barbilla pensando- solo que tienes que esperar... si ella sintió algo por ti y es una muger valiente... te buscará.

Poco después Blaise Zabini se fué, para que su deprimido amigo descansase... si podía.

De nuevo las horas le parecieron dias,las horas dias, y las semanas años. Una vez más el toc toc de la puerta lo hizo levantarse enfadado... no tenía ganas de visitas.

Abrió la puerta y no le dió tiempo a replicar ante el había una joven chica pelirroja y con los ojos azules.

-Buenos dias mi nombre es Ginny Weasly soy la criada personal de... bueno soy criada del castillo, me mandaron para que le ectregase esto, la chica extendió su mano en la cual agarraba un sobre marrón.

Draco lo cogió y miró a la sirvienta, esta hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Tras cerrar la puerta se sentó en uno de los butacones que decoraban su enorme habitación, miró el sobre por fuera... no había nombre alguno, lo abrió con delicadeza.

La carta decia así:

_A la tercera noche tras entregarte_

_esta nota te espero en el lugar de _

_sabiduría._

_Galia._

-Galia?... Hermione-dijo sonriendo- dentro de tres noches... en la biblioteca.

Ese mismo dia sorprendiendo a su familia bajó para cenar, y esa noche después de tantas semanas consiguió dormir comodamente.

Ya habían pasado tres dias y esa noche era la noche. Hermione no quiso arreglarse para esa ocasión solo iba a decirle que aquello que tanto recordaba por las noches había sido solamente un error.

Su sirvienta personal, se acercó y cepilló su rebelde cabello marrón.

-Señora no quiero ser entrometida, pero antes que sirvienta fui vuestra amiga y creo que esto que va a hacer no le saldrá bien... tengo la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar.

-Tranquila amiga, esta noche terminará todo... eso espero.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y una vez más lo sientooooooooooooooooooo!!!

Hasta el proximo capi... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Este capítulo es un poquito empalagoso, en cuanto a lo que dicen... asi que a quién no le guste que se aguante un poco porque poco después empieza lo interesante...

Los perosnajes aquí presentes pertenecen todos a J.K. Rowling etc, etc...

La luna llena se imponía en el firmamento de la noche. Los pasillos ya estaban totalmente vacios excepto claro por los guardias que merodeaban de vez en cuando para vigilar.

La biblioteca también estaba totalmente en silencio, hacía ya media hora que Draco había llegado y esperaba impaciente a Hermione.

La puerta se abrió en silencio y por ella entró Hermione, llevaba un sencillo traje azulado y el pelo lo llevaba suelto, aun sabiendo lo que esa noche haría sonrió cuando lo vió apoyado en una de las estanterías, cerró tras ella con llave y se la guardó en un bolsillo.

-¿Por qué cerrais?- dijo Draco al contemplar la pálida piel de la chica- ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Debemos terminar con esto... tu viniste por una razón aquella noche... asi que será mejor terminar esto cuanto antes...

-No... no os entiendo

- Viniste por que deseabas acostarte con la princesa, y puesto que atormentais mis sueños será mejor que terminemos con esto y olvidar todo.

Draco se acercó, Hermione cerró los ojos sin embargo no notó nada asi que los volvió a abrir y se encontró con la profunda mirada de él.

-Yo no quiero nada de eso contigo, bueno no aun...-sonrió debilmente ante ese comentario- solo quiero que me digas que me quieres y no puedes olvidarme... yo no aparecí en esta biblioteca porque quisiese acostarme con la princesa... aparecí por aquí porque quería conocer a la bella mujer que cautivó mi corazón cuando salió de esa horrible habitación, solo deseaba conocer a la mujer que no se parecía a las demás... en el fondo de mí solo quería conocerte a tí.

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? al fin y al cabo no te conozco.

-A mi no, pero a mi corazón sí, te lo entregué junto con el primer beso que te dí.

Hermione se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó temerosa.

-No puedo... no debo... yo soy la princesa y no me puedo permitir esto...

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco _"asi que es cierto, ella es la pricesa"_

-Por favor dímelo.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione observaron las afiladas facciones del joven.

-Te quiero, te quise desde que te encontré cara a cara en la puerta, desde que hablabas conmigo como una más sin distinciones, desde que me besaste... pero esto no puede pasar mi padre es hombre de tradiciones y me casará con un principe...

Asustado Draco la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Crees que si hablamos con tu padre nos deje estar juntos?

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, una voz grave sonó tras esta.

-Hija... estás hay dentro ya se que cuando cierras con llave es por que no quieres que te moleste... pero estoy preocupado por ti.

Una llave se escuchó en la cerradura y antes de que se pudiesen esconder el Rey en persona con dos soldados entraron en la estancia observando entre sorprendido y furioso a su hija en manos de un joven.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER?!, ¡tú, desgraciado! alejate de mi hija- al ver que ninguno de los dos jovenes se separaba del otro el rey gritó- ¡¡soldados apresadlo!!

-No, padre- Hermione se interpuso entre los soldados y Draco- no lo hagas por favor yo lo quiero.

-No pienso escuchar a una desvergonzada que se encierra a medianoche con un hombre, no te reconozco, que te ha hecho este bastardo... vete de aqui ahora mismo...

-Pero...

-¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!

Cogiendo fuertemente a su hija la separó de los brazos de Draco y miró a los soldados.

-Llevadlo a las mazmorras y azotadlo cien veces, luego encerradlo en la más oscura de las celdas.

Arrastrando a su hija, la alejó de la mirada de Draco.

-Padre no le hagas daño... por favor- lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, pero su padre estaba muy enfadado para darse cuenta de que estaba destrozando a su hija.

En las lejanas mazmorras, los latigazos se escuchaban en el oscuro eco de las humedas profundidades del castillo.

Draco se mordía el labio inferior con tal intensidad que notaba la sangre correr por su barbilla, el dolor asfixiante de los incesantes latigazos le destrozaban poco a poco... no había gritado y no pensaba hacerlo, ese era su castigo y él lo aceptaría en silencio, el remordimiento del castigo que le daría a Hermione le preocupaba más que de cómo quedaría su espalda y si moriría por las heridas.

Llevaban ochenta y nueve, y ya estaba al borde del desmayo... sus muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza le sangraban por aguantar su propio peso. Cuando creía que no podría más los latigazos cesaron.

-Llevadlo a la celda 56 es una de las más oscuras de todas y mandad a alguien mañana para que le curen las heridas el rey no quiere que muera... todabía.- y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en el rostro de poseedor del látigo.

Lo soltaron al vuelo y cayó sobre el frio suelo (N/A que rima me ha salido jeje), escupió a un lado toda la sangre que se juntaba en su boca seca. Poco después se durmió totalmente agotado, que feliz había sido hacía unas horas y que triste se encontraba ahora.

A la mañana siguiente apareció una criada que lo despertó con cuidado.

-Hola...

Draco la miró y aunque en esa celda no había casi luz vió el color de su pelo, rojo como el fuego.

-Tu eres...

-No hables... me manda Hermione nadie debe enterarse, yo te curaré.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó con urgencia.

Ginny sonrió.

-Te preocupas más por ella que por tus heridas, están francamente mal...

-Eso no me importa ¿cómo está ella?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Triste, jamás la he visto tan triste, siempre está llorando, no come y anoche no durmió, su padre ha intentado hablar con ella pero está totalmente ausente... su padre está sumamente preocupado... lo peor...

Draco se incorporó, notando el enorme dolor que contenía sus huesos y sus músculos, hizo una mueca de dolor y preguntó.

-¿lo peor? ¿qué es lo peor?

-Su majestad está empeñado en casarla la semana que viene con un rey que tiene el doble de la edad de la princesa... parece que al encontraros en la biblioteca el rey haya perdido la razón , en el estado en el que se encuentra la princesa no es recomendable que esto ocurra... sin embargo asi lo quiere el rey.

-¿Ella está encerrada en su habitación?

-No, pero su padre la vigila constantemente... como una jaula de oro, no le esta permitido salir de noche, ni a los jardines.

-Dile de mi parte que le diga a su padre que no se quiere casar... si su padre la obliga dile que se marche lejos de este reino y que viva una vida feliz.

-Pero...

-Díselo por favor

-Pero, y vos ¿qué hareis?

-Yo cumpliré con mi destino y si debo morir aquí no me importará.

Tras curarle, la joven sirvienta se marchó.

Los días transcurrieron, pero Draco no sabía cuantos habían pasado, el sol no se filtraba en ninguna parte, para él era una noche eterna. Las heridas se habían curado, no le habían provocado ningún dolor, aunque practicamente no se movía, la sirvienta que bajó para curar las heridas del joven no era ya la misma, así que tubo la idea de que a lo mejor su amada se había marchado tras hablar en vano con su padre... o bien se había casado. Las lágrimas ganaron al orgullo y se arrojarón por la cara del joven que ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse del suelo. La comida que le entregaban era rancia y escasa, llenando poco o nada su estómago.

Uno de los días en que la desesperación de Draco era inaguantable, bajó una persona, iba tapado con una larga capa, la persona en cuestión lo sacó de la celda y lo llevó a la sala de torturas donde tiempo atrás le habían dado latigazos, la luz de las antorchas, mareó a Draco, el cual estaba acostumbrado a la oscura celda.

El hombre lo arrojó al suelo y le ató las muñecas elevandolo del suelo, un dolor punzante en la espalda le confirmó que las heridas aun estaban infectadas. El encapuchado sacó de nuevo un látigo que tenía sus distintas cuerdas anudadas al extremo de estas.

Sin mencionar palabra, el hombre comenzó a pegarle de nuevo en la espalda, consciente del enorme dolor que sentía no solo físico sino emocional, comenzó a llorar, no hizo el menor ruido pero si notaba las lágrimas correr por su sucia cara. Contó los latigazos; cuarenta. El hombre cesó y guardó el látigo en una enorme caja; este se acercó al pálido rostro del joven y le sonrió.

-Chico... este ha sido tu regalo de despedida; pero antes el Rey quiere verte por última vez.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir rápidamente y solo tres palabras le azotaban en su cerebro... despedida y última vez. El Rey estaría apunto de matarlo, sin embargo, no era miedo a la muerte lo que en ese momento le atormentaba sino que no volvería a ver a Hermione nunca más...

_Soy Feliz!!! Por cierto Feliz Año Nuevo a tods, os diré por que soy feliz, resulta que por Fin, tras esperar no se cuantos meses me han puesto internet en mi casita YUPIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Bueno pues un besazo a to el mundo, hoy estoy feliz, pero no generosa a si que tendreis que esperar a que publique de los otros fics... juajuajua que mala soy..._


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

Antes que nada diré que los personajes que salen en esta historia pertenecen todos a J.K.Rowling y no lo hago por animo de lucro... bla,bla,bla... a lo que importa, este es el último episodio, disfrutar y mandadme Reviews porfisssssss!!

Ya no os como la cabeza...

Horas después de que le limpiasen las heridas lo llevaron casi a rastras por los oscuros pasadizos de las mazmorras después subieron por una escalera escondida a la vista y ascendieron cuatro pisos, lo llevaron hasta la entrada de una puerta y lo empujaron adentro, calló de espaldas provocando un gemido de dolor, las heridas se habían abierto. Levanto la vista y no le fue difícil percibir a la persona que tenía delante ya que la habitación estaba poco iluminada.

-Bienvenido de nuevo... muchacho; ¿que tal has pasado tus dos meses en la celda? espero que cómodamente.

El Rey sonrió ante su propia gracia... bastante estúpida desde el punto de vista de Draco, su orgulloso le provocó y se levantó tambaleándose, mirando desafiante al rey sonrió.

-Muy acogedora señor- dijo con una voz ronca ya que tenía la garganta totalmente seca.

La sonrisa del Rey se esfumó.

-No me seas impertinente muchachito... aun no te he matado por expresa petición de mi hija pero en cuanto ella se case... te mataré con mis propias manos.

Draco comenzó a respirar con dificultad... había dicho que Hermione se casaría.

-Es cierto que su hermano es el primogénito pero quiero que sea ella la que se case primero para así tu desaparecer de mi vista y de su memoria.

-¿Que clase de padre es usted que la casa en contra de su voluntad... y encima rompe las tradiciones de nuestra sociedad?

-No se casa en contra de su voluntad...

Draco cerró los ojos cansado, por desgracia se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Ella fue la que me dijo que deseaba casarse con un joven príncipe que llegó a la provincia hace poco, pero como soy buena persona dejaré que asistas a la ceremonia antes de que te mate.

El Rey disfrutó con la cara de enorme tristeza que rebelaba Draco... peor que la muerte era ver como su querida Hermione se casaba con otro mientras él solo podía verlos juntos antes de morir, ya sin fuerzas alguna calló al suelo de rodillas.

- Bueno quiero que sepas que hoy te he subido hasta aquí por que es hoy la boda de mi hija. Te obligaré a ver la boda desde el principio hasta el final.

Draco levantó sus grises ojos hasta la enorme cara burlona del Rey, este hizo una señal y dos soldados aparecieron y cargaron con él hasta un pequeño balcón.

-Tienes las mejores vistas ¿sabes?- dijo el Rey mientras se marchaba.

Uno de los soldados se marchó para vigilar la puerta y el otro se quedó junto.

-Amigo creía que estarías muerto.

Draco se sobresaltó, esa voz le resultaba familiar, elevó sus ojos y se encontró con la divertida mirada de su amigo.

-¿Blaise? ¿e...eres tu?- El aludido sonrió ampliamente- pe...pero que haces tu aquí

-Que pregunta más tonta he venido para rescatarte, me ha costado mas de un mes entrar en la guardia del rey pero por fin lo he conseguido y te he encontrado... bueno te hemos encontrado.

-¿Hemos? Tú y quien más.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos soldados.

-Nosotras- los soldados se quitaron el gorro y el bigote postizo (n/a no se si en esa época había bigotes postizos pero bueno imaginároslo jeje ;)), la larga melena castaña se liberó del apretado gorro, la castaña mirada de Hermione se llenó de lágrimas al contemplar lo pálido que se encontraba Draco, sin esperar a nada lo abrazó, pero al oír el gemido de dolor de este se apartó.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- contempló con angustia las enormes cicatrices de la espalda de Draco, las cuales muchas de ellas estaban semi abiertas.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya- dijo la suave voz de Ginny la sirvienta de Hermione.

-Pe... Pero lo de la boda.

-Ahora no hay tiempo, luego te lo contaremos he dejado un carro de sacos de arroz en la salida norte de las celdas.

Blaise cargó con su amigo y descendieron las escaleras de caracol que conducían de nuevo a las mazmorras, las dos muchachas se pusieron de nuevo los gorros y los bigotes para no llamar la atención, se cruzaron con varios soldados pero no levantaron la menor sospecha ya que hacia donde iban y con un prisionero, era normal. Por fin llegaron a la puerta y salieron en silencio era media tarde y ya se escuchaban la música de la ceremonia.

-Tenemos que salir ya del palacio, si mi padre se da cuenta de que la que lleva el vestido es un muñeco, nos perseguirá, y dios sabe lo que nos haría.

Subieron al carro y ayudaron a Draco a esconderse entre los sacos, de repente se oyeron trompetas, el padre de Hermione ya se había enterado del engaño, la muchacha aferró la mano de Draco que estaba junto a ella, y miró hacia el castillo.

Pasaron las puertas con tranquilidad, pero el estruendo sonido de caballos los asustó totalmente, Blaise estiró las riendas para que fuesen más deprisa, el estruendo del castillo era increíble, antes de llegar al pueblo se quitaron los uniformes y los enterraron, se pusieron ropa de pobres y se llenaron la cara de tierra.

Continuaron en su carrera hasta la mañana siguiente, ya estaban dormidos cuando Blaise los despertó con su sonrisa.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo ayudando a Draco a bajar del carro.

-Blaise donde nos has traído- preguntó la muchacha pelirroja.

-Os he traído a una estancia, poca gente sabe que existe...

Los jardines de las dos casas que habían allí estaba llena de árboles, animales y plantas exóticas.

-Y ¿podremos vivir aquí?

Blaise sonrió y se acercó a la pelirroja abrazándola por la cintura.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Hermione se acercó a Draco que descasaba en una de las sombras de uno de los árboles y sin pronunciar palabra alguna lo besó.

Draco se sorprendió por el acto pero sonrió y la abrazó.

-Estaba destrozado cuando me enteré de que te ibas a casar... tu padre me dijo que tu habías ido a pedirle el matrimonio con un príncipe.

Hermione sonrió.

-Y es cierto verás- se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó- poco después de que mi padre te encerrase, hablé con amigo mío de la infancia un príncipe español, él ya estaba casado pero como su mujer era una de mis mejores amigas, hicimos un plan, planearía una boda, fui a hablar con mi padre y se lo dije, conociéndolo sabia que te haría ver la boda, ayudé a tu amigo a entrar en la guardia del castillo y luego mi amiga y yo nos hicimos pasar también por soldados y gracias a ello estás vivo... de verdad que no se que hubiese hecho si mi padre llega a terminar con tu vida- Hermione lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Tranquila hora estamos aquí los dos...bueno los cuatro por que veo que mi amigo a encontrado a alguien.

Blaise sonreía mientras caminaba junto a Ginny que le hablaba divertida.

-Te quiero Draco.

Este la miró con cariño y entonces lo supo... la había encontrado fue casualidad cuando vio que se marchaba a hurtadillas y era ella la mujer que se salía de los moldes de esa estrecha sociedad que aprisionaba a hombres y mujeres... en el momento en que la vio lo supo...

-Te quiero Hermione, te quiero más que a mi vida.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó con suavidad, jugando con la calidez de esos preciosos labios que le volvieron loco la primera vez que se besaron.

-¡He parejita!- Gritó Blaise desde la puerta de una de las casas- no queréis ver vuestro nuevo hogar.

Los aludidos sonrieron, con la ayuda de Hermione se acercaron a una de las puertas.

-Nuestro nuevo hogar- dijeron los dos a la vez y de nuevo sonrieron.

_**FIN**_

_Rumys: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!! Que tal ya se que debería continuar con la otra historia, lo siento de veras pero es que esta historia me salio como un lapsas, o sea que me vino de repente y ya ven. La he hecho y terminado en un día y medio... es que cuando me da la inspiración me da fuerte jejejeje... bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho y espero también que me mandéis review si no... no termino la otra jjejejejejej( risa diabólica) así que ya os estáis esmerando... soy mala jejeje... es que hoy estoy contenta y no paro de reírme. '''¬o¬'''_

_Estoy pensando en hacer un Epílogo pero no lo se decidme lo que opináis..._


End file.
